Hate me, Love me
by Aoiteru-san
Summary: Shizuo is in his last year of highschool, his best friend Shinra is determined to find him a girlfriend,or at least that's what Shizuo thinks. But what happens when Shinra's candidate bumps heads with Shizuo.Awful summary, amazing story! rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a Shizaya fanfic that I wrote and I hope you all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the the characters portrayed in this story.**

****Chapter one: Not a girlfriend, but a boyfriend

**Shizuo.**

It was the first day back to school after a long, boring, unproductive summer. Although I loved staying up til 5 am and sleeping til 2 pm, my lack of social life made my vacation unbearingly boring.

I sighed as I entered the gates of Raira Academy, accompanied by my only friend Shinra. We've been friends since like, the first grade. He'd always been so obsessed with my excessive strength.

Strength, my strength. The only reason I'm strong is because my brain, unlike other people's doesn't have the ability to restrain my strength. The human body is capable of extraordinary things, but our brains restrict us from these things. My brain doesn't have this ability. Unfortunately, the brain does this because your bones can't absorb all this energy and they go "crack". That's why I always had broken bones as a kid. Now, I drink milk almost all the time; not only does it cool my awful temper, but it strengthens my bones.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. As we entered the school gates I saw people socializing with their "friends". All I could notice was some pricking staring down at me from the school balcony.

What the hell? What was this kid's deal? Why the fuck was his eyes fixed on me? I cocked my head to the side, I knew I was pulling a sour face, when I first realized my strength, a permanent scowl was etched into my face.

Then I saw him smirk and walk away.

Okay?

I sat there confused until Shinra brought me back to reality. "Shizuo-kun" he shouted. I looked at him, so uninterested in anything he had to say.

"What?" I spat, placing my hands on the back of my head. He pushed up his glasses before giving me the creepiest of smiles — the kind he had when he got an idea, or was scheming something.

"we're seniors this year and you're still _single" _he said giving me an even wider, creepier smile, "and I'm determined to find you a_girlfriend_" he moved closer to me, lightly punching my arm. I grabbed his wrist and began to twist it.

"Ah, Ah Shizuo-kun let- ow that hurts" he whined under my strong grip. I gave him a sharp look. "I don't need you tryna find me a damn girlfriend," I snapped while I let his wrist fall back to his side. He grabbed his wrist and began to rub it. "Fine, but I'm still going to try" he sang, running ahead of me. I would've chased after him but I was way to tired and lazy, besides I wasn't even pissed off.

"But" I began to think "A girlfriend" I didn't really like any of the girls at this school. But we all couldn't have a Celty huh?

"A girlfriend?" I mumbled to myself as I scanned the school grounds. I didn't see one girl that I had enough tolerance to be around.

I didn't need nor did I want a girlfriend

**Shinra.**

As I found myself more than ten meters away from Shizuo, I realized that he hadn't chased me. So I shrugged it off and kept walking. I looked around at the girls that went to our school.

I could see why Shizuo didn't want to date them; they were loud and their faces were caked in makeup. They cared more about the next new trend, or pop song, rather than their futures. I sighed and smiled. I wasn't trying to find him a girlfriend anyway. I'd spent all last year trying to find him a girlfriend, but this year, my suspicions that Shizuo-kun played for a different team. Well I shouldn't say suspicion. He'd told me that someone's gender didn't matter to him. So I decided. I am going to find Shizuo-kun a_boyfriend._

Just then, I saw a familiar face. A boy. Dark hair, red eyes. I found myself smiling ear to ear. "Izaya-kun!" I called over to him. He stopped and turned to face me. He waved to me and cracked up the corner of his pale lips.

"Hello Shinra" he said walking over to me. He slumped his arm over my shoulders. "what's up?" he chimed.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Nothing, really," I lied. There was something up, I was just pushing my plan into motion. I knew who I would get to be Shizuo's boyfriend, someone who would go perfect with him. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"So who was the blonde I saw you with this morning?" He asked curiously.

"Oh just a friend" I smiled. "Don't worry, you'll meet him very soon," I lowered my smile into a grin, laughing like a stereotypical villain in my head.

**I hoped you all liked my story, please don't get to review! I am a fast updater so I will have chapter 2 up really really soon~! **

**Oh and just a heads up, when I change the point of view I will put the characters name in bold above it. (In case you didn't already notice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's Chapter two~! I swear this chapter is more interesting than the last one… Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter two: I thought this was going to go well, I should've known…

**Izaya.**

I was staring aimlessly out of the schools window. Looking out towards the rest of Ikebukuro. I sighed, I was bored out my mind. Yeah, I could've turned my attention back to my teacher, but he was way to born, and everything he said made me want to hit him.

I dug my hands into my pocket. I began to play with the flick blade that was in it. I always feel so secure when I have at least one in my pocket.

I heard a little pop sound coming from my laptop. The laptop was half closed and sat on my desk.

I immediately opened it to see that I had a message from Shinra.

"_Meet me outside on the roof after school today. That't if you wish to meet my friend_

_-Shinra"_

I felt smile form on my face, I finally got to meet the blonde. Humph, he should be glad he's finally getting to meet me.

_Oh blondie, Oh blondie, here I come._

**Shizuo.**

I sat in class my chin in one hand, a pen in the other, I scribbled down the notes my teacher wrote on the board. I sighed deeply, I really hated school. I wish there was a way for us to not have to go to school.

Out of my peripheral I saw Shinra trying to hand me something. I frowned and took the paper from his hand.

I was folded into a really tiny square.

What the fuck Shinra? Who did you not want to see this? I'd spent a minute trying to unfold the damned paper. When I finally got it open it read…

"_I want you to meet one of my friends. Meet me up on the roof right after school"_

I grumbled. Did he just give e a note that looked like it was designed to keep even the government out, just to read. One. Fucking. Sentence.

And who the fuck was that friend? Why did he want me to meet him? Or her. Oh god what if it was one of his "candidates"? I swear I will throw him off the fucking roof if it is.

I looked over at him, his eyes were fixed on his laptop wish a smile plastered on his face. I groaned and put my face into my arms.

**Izaya.**

Thinking about meet the blonde had gotten me a little excited. To see his face up close. He was pretty attractive from a distance, and being pansexual I guess I can feel comfortable saying I am attracted to him, but not in the way a normal person would think. I just couldn't help but fantasize about what his face looked like up close.

Aghh, all this excitement made the rest of the day appear to be going by as slow as possible, but finally the end of the day came, and students begin to flock out of the school.

I grinned, finally the day was over and I get to meet my little blondie. I waited til the room was empty before I decided to collect my things and head up to the roof.

As I was walking up the stairs that led to the roof, I hear two voices at the top.

"I swear Shinra if this is one of your little candidates I will fucking punch a whole in you." I heard a very annoyed voice say. I stopped, eyes wide. A grin made it's way to my face. I then continued onto the rooftop.

I opened the door to see my good friend Shinra standing and smiling directly at me. Next to him, was a taller boy, his head was down so I couldn't see his face.

"Ahh Izaya-kun" Shinra always greets me with a smile, every human did, but Shinra's was always so creepy. I nodded to him but I kept my eyes fixed on the boy who was now looking up at me. I felt a shiver run up my spine. He was …. Not bad looking. He had amber eyes that almost looked like liquid, and his face had a scowl that would make any teenage girl die.

His face began to become more sour by the second. I wonder why.. Before I could introduce myself I was cut off by Shinra.

"Erm, Shizuo-kun this is Orihara Izaya, he's a good friend of mine, he's not really what you'd call a nice guy, he's actually more of a douche" he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Ouch Shinra" I said pretending to be hurt, I placed my hand on my chest. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that" he said waving his hand dismissively. "but anyway, this is my friend Heiwajima Shizuo" he said pointing at the boy.

I nodded at him, still not taking my eyes off him, and he hadn't taken his off me. I gave a nice smile. "you piss me off" he snapped.

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh?" I said, a hint of pain in my voice. Normally people loved me, what was this one's deal?

"That's too bad, I thought you and I could have some fun together." I said running my hands through my hair.

Just then I saw a fist come flying at me. I dodged it immediately and grabbed my trusty flick blade from my pocket. I sliced the front of his uniform shirt. His eyes widened. "You fucking flea!" he said chasing me around the schools rooftop.

I saw Shinra chasing after us both begging us to stop. But I refused, I was having to much fun. This human was different from the rest, and he was strong to. I was becoming more and more attracted to him by the second.

"Sorry Shinra I'm having fun with Shizu-chan!" I said completely offending him. "Don't fucking call me THAT!" he ripped the door that lead to the rooftop off the hinges and hurled it at me as if he wanted to decapitate me.

I jumped over it with ease, and there it went flying off the building I heard it land on the ground below.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan is cute" I mocked before I lunged at him with my blade again. He grabbed me by my wrist and threw me to the ground.

"You fucking flea! Die!" he said throwing me off the roof of the school. I laughed the entire fall. I simply threw myself into an open window. Disappearing completely from his sight I made my escape from the school and ran home.

"I win Shizu-chan"

**Shizuo.**

I entered my apartment and threw my bad at the wall. I was so fucking pissed off. I stomped over to the fridge and pulled out a glass full of milk, I downed it immediately hoping it would make me feel calmer.

"urghh that fucking flea who the fuck does he think he is" He fucking ruined my shirt what the fuck who carries fucking knives to school?" I paced around my kitchen. I lived on my own. My brother Kasuka was famous and my parent's feared and hated me so they got rid of me as soon as Kasuka left. They pay for this apartment. I made a promise to Kasuka to not destroy it when I got upset, I wasn't ready to break that promise …. Yet.

I walked around the rest of the apartment, cursing the boy with black hair and blood red eyes. "he's like a fucking demon, he is ruining my peace, urgh I fucking hate him" I growled hoping that he was being gunned down in some ally at this moment. Knowing my luck, he was probably at home as safe as can be.

I knew Shinra was pissed at me, I just knew it. He didn't want this to happen, but it did, it was obvious me and that flea didn't blend well, I was like fire, and that flea was like fire… and I had to extinguish him immediately.

**Shinra.**

"This wasn't supposed to happen Celty! I wanted to get them together! Now they hate each other! What do I do!" I whined before I felt a book hit me square in the face.

_Shut up. _

**-chapter two end-**

**Yay! How did you guys like it? Was it good? I promise it will get better! Please leave a Review!**

**Oh and anything Celty says will be underlined and in italics. **

**Okay so I will be uploading this chapter and the next chapter back to back, just as a little treat .. haha ... I hope you enjoy it~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, I told you guys I would update on twice today. Anyway here's chapter 3. (warning: a lot of profanity in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 3: Fuck you, I hate you, I fucking hate you. Die.

**Shizuo.**

I woke up the next morning in pain, my neck was stiff, and my ears were throbbing. I felt so fucking awful.

I rolled over to check the time on the clock. It was 5:55 am. God damnit, why did I wake up so early? I tumbled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess.

Maybe I should just stay home. Yeah, then I wouldn't have to see him.

_Orihara Izaya_

Just thinking about the name made my blood boil. God how badly I wanted to kill him, just to watch him beg for mercy before I ended his life.

I slowly made my way into the shower. I never took showers at night. I mean you sweat in your sleep and you wake up just to be dirty again? Gross.

I let the hot water run down my back, and for a change I felt relaxed. My tense muscles began to loosen and I felt so much better. Of course until I felt on the floor trying to get out the damn shower.

"Fuck" I slammed my fists against the tile floor.

After getting dressed into my uniform, with the exception of another button up white shirt that I had. I made my lunch. Just a sandwich and an orange. But since I knew I'd have a flea to deal with today, I packed an extra glass of milk.

"Another fucking day" I grumbled as I gathered my bag and stuffed my laptop inside. I made my way out of the house. School .. here I come.

**Izaya.**

I laughed to myself as I sat in my classroom. It was an hour before class even started. I had to use this time in order to plan out how I would make my Shizu-chan upset today.

"Ahh Shizu-chan... I can't wait to see you again" I smiled ear to ear as I started scribbling his name down on a piece of paper.

_Shizuo Heiwajima_

_Shizzy-chan_

_Shizu-chan_

_Shizuo_

I couldn't help but feel like I was acting like a love struck 15 year old. I didn't care, it's not like I loved him, I just had such a strong attraction towards him. I mean, no human was ever this fun.

I found myself turning my head out the window ... I saw a dot of blonde in a crowd full of blacks and browns. I saw my Shizu-chan walking with Shinra. His eyes were shut and his brows were furrowed. Shinra's look wasn't too far from his. He had a look of annyoance on his face. I wonder what was eating at him. I'd have to ask him later.

I found myself starting out of the window staring at my Shizu-chan. My attention was then adverted to a group of girls point and giggling in his direction.

I laughed to myself at their simplicity. Humans, they sit there and admire Shizu-chan from afar instead of being courageous and just walking up to him and telling him how they felt about him, if they felt anything at all.

"Aw Shizu-chan you have admirers." I giggled to myself. Then I sighed. School would be starting soon, that means people would start to come in... I took the paper covered in multiple Shizuo's .. and shoved it into my bag. "Ahh school, I just love it."

_**Timeskip: Lunch (I know the chapter sucks so far)**_

**Shizuo.**

I sat in the classroom alone with Shinra, although he'd just run out to use the bathroom. I'd never seen someone smirk so hard from having to pee. I don't even think he was there.

I began to take out my lunch to eat it when I saw the door slide open. Looking up, expecting to see Shinra I saw something totally opposite. I saw black hair, red eyes, and a smirk that made my heart race.

"You" I grumbled clenching my fist, crushing the sandwhich in my hands. Right behind him was Shinra, he knew he was guilty, the look he gave me let me know he did this purposely.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan. You know you wanted to see me." he cooed as he began making kissy faces at me. I didn't want to lose my temper. So I put my sandwhich back in its bag and grabbed one of the milk glasses. I downed it immediateley. I was panting from not having air.

"Milk huh?" he said taking the milk glass out of my hand. "They do say it strengthens bones... but why would you need them, you already have monsterous strength ... you monster." he tilted his head to the side smiling wider. I felt my wrists shaking.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to my face. "Ya wanna get your ass kicked around this classroom?" I growled

"Oh Shizu-chan~! You're so demanding... I makes me melt really.." he said with the most sarcastic look I've ever seen.

I felt my head ache. I knew he was really pissing me off. "You dumbass! I wish you would fucking drop dead, somebody needs to fucking kill you." I snapped using so much anger in every word. I saw his eyes widen in shock. Had I hurt his feelings? Did he even have feelings?

"Y-you wish I was dead" I heard his voice crack.

**Izaya.**

I didn't know what to say, I mean what was I supposed to say? He just told me he wish I was dead, he put a death wish on me. No human I've met has done that. I knew my shock was written on my face, but I couldn't change my expression. This kid really hated me.

But I didn't hate him.

I was interested in him, he was so different from all the others ... The other humans would be eating out of the palm of my hands. He just was as stubborn as ever.

I felt the empty glass slipping through my fingers, it crashed to the floor, shattering into at least 6 pieces. I felt him let go of me. To that I stumbled back.

The word hate repeated in my head over and over.

_hate_

_fucking hate_

_you_

_die_

_I hope you_

_die_

_hate_

_I hate_

_**you.**_

He hates me.

**This chapter is so unbelieveabley short and awful I just wanna crawl in a whole and die.**

**Please don't forget to review though~!**

**I know everything seems a bit rushed but I'm just trying to lead up to ... nevermind... you'll have to wait and see. Just know that in upcoming chapters there will be crazy amounts of sexual tension. I just love sexual tension ... Okay well bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I decided my story is starting to sound stupid and I don't want to make my story like those stories that sound all sappy and stupid. So yes there will be a lot of cursing, a lot of manipulative Izaya, and a lot of Shinar (actually I need more of him) and Celty will appear later on.**

**Okay so please don't have me cause I make awful chapters.. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 4: If you hate me, I'll change it, If you love me, I'll take it.

**Izaya.**

"Oh Shizu-chan hates me" I said completely throwing all my earlier feelings away. A lot of people hated me so this was no different. I saw his eyes twitch. He pulled out another glass of milk, but this time he drank it slower. His amber eyes burning a whole in my face. When he finished it, he put the glass down, his hand trembling the whole time. The glass made a loud "clacking" noise on the desk.

"Wait a second" Shinra cried as he ran in between us. "guys, you don't need to fight" his face looked desperate. To that I realized how badly he wanted Shizu-chan and I to get along. Although that obviously wasn't happening, it couldn't hurt to back off from this fight.

"I'll stop, I'll stop" I said placing a gentle hand on Shinra's shoulder. He gave me a quick smile and turn over to the blonde. "Shizuo-kun?" he asked him. The blonde placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "I'll try" he grunted before shooting another dirty look my way. To that I returned a simple grin.

Shinra sighed with relief. He bent down and picked up the glass from the floor. He walked over to the wastebasket and dropped each piece of glass in the trash bin one by one. He was weird like that, he always had to do things differently. He walked back over with a sharp smile, he sat down in his seat next to Shizuo and motioned for me to sit as well. I pondered there for a moment but finally decided to take a seat in front of Shizuo.

I wanted so badly to say something, but I felt like I would just ruin the small bit of peace we had. I didn't like peace anyways. I always had to do something wrong. Something that made me seem like I was a dick and I was, was I supposed to care about what others thought of me?

Hell no.

I never cared. I never thought twice about my actions, I just over analyzed them. So I wouldn't have to think twice. I knew what I wanted in life. I knew who I was, and I wasn't ready to change for anyone.

I shot a glance at Shizuo, he was staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he was trying his hardest to avoid me. I could've sworn that out the corner of my eye. I saw a tear forming in his eye.

This…. Protozoan could… cry?

I kind of felt a sharp pain in my chest looking at this. Why did I feel like it was my fault. He probably wasn't even crying. The day I saw this protozoan cry, was the day he told me that instead of hating me, he loved me.

Ha, yeah, he damn sure wasn't crying.

I looked over at Shinra who was scribbling something down on a little pad. Was I really the only one who wasn't preoccupied? I decided to play with one of my flick blades.

As I pulled it out of my pocket I felt a pair of eyes lock onto me. Not just one set, two. I looked up from the pocket my hand was slowly ascending from to see that they were both staring at me. But they were two different stares.

Shizuo was glaring at me. Sort of like the "if you fucking pull that shit out and try to hurt me I will fucking kill you" look. I knew that's what he was most likely thinking.

And Shinra was giving me the "Why Izaya? Why must you always do this to people?" Well if you haven't realized Shinra. I'm a douche.

"Calm down I'm not going to do anything with it" I grinned especially at Shizu-shan, who's hard look refused to soften.

**Shinra.**

Why? Why did these two have to be so stubborn? All I wanted was for them to meet and fall in love or something. I was hoping it would be similar to something like Celty and I. That is what I was hoping for. Not for them to try and kill each other every time they even breathed the same air, or coughed at the same damn time.

I tried to maintain my cool composure. But the awkwardness in this room just ruined that. Oh and to make things better. Izaya was drawing his knife. Why Izaya? Why? We are in school, please give me one reason why you need your knife right now?

I needed a better plan, apparently just letting them meet and seeing what would happen from there was not working out pretty well for me. These two were the biggest juxtaposition I'd ever seen. Shizuo had blonde hair, Izaya had black. Shizuo couldn't control his anger yet Izaya always seemed relaxed. I swear I think being attractive to the majority of the girls in our school were the only things these two had in common, it was sad really.

When I looked at them together. I saw so much hate. But then I saw what was underneath the both of them. There was so much room for love, and it wasn't being filled.

Izaya had fallen in love with humans, he'd always talk about them. And then there's Shizuo, he devoted himself to keeping a promise to his brother, one that clearly was never going to be fulfilled if they kept going on like this.

Why couldn't they just see. The person who could make them get over what they've put in place of their misery was right in front of them. I was not ready to force them onto each other, I wanted them to see how much they loved each other, but apparently that wasn't about to happen.

I sighed as Izaya took out his knife completely and began to play with it. Shizuo went back to staring up at the ceiling. His eyes had this look of pain on them. I had to make sure I asked him what was up when we were walking home later on.

I went back to writing in my note-pad. I was actually writing down a list of things I could do to get these two together. They'd always come at me with their problems since I was their only friend and I knew quite a lot about them both. So now I had to use their similarities and differences against each other. But before I could even get started with my evil plan. The bell began to ring.

I mentally cursed myself as Izaya stood up and waved us both goodbye. "Don't wanna be late for class" he grinned walking out. I'd saw Shizuo's eyes return from the ceiling. He grabbed his glass of milk and destroyed sandwich and had thrown them both out.

The other kids began to pour in, by twos and threes. I turned completely into my desk and waited til the teacher returned so our lesson could begin.

_**Time skip: Later that evening. **_(I'm really good at Shinra, we need more of him)

**Shizuo.**

I lingered around my house. There was never really anything to do. I had no social life so friends wasn't what I could do. As lay sprawled across my couch, I reached for the remote. When it was in my hands grasp I pointed it at the tv. The time showed up in the corner. 6:23 … I sighed. The day was moving so slowly. I'd finished my homework about a half hour ago and I had nothing else better to do. God what did I do?

I'll go visit Shinra. Yeah he's not busy.

I dug in my pocket for my phone. I was still in my uniform. When I realized my phone wasn't there I scanned the room with my eyes and saw it on the floor all the way across the room. I was seriously too lazy to get up and go get it.

I ended up getting up anyway. There was nobody around for me to beg them to go get it anyways, so I had to endure having to get up.

I wearily got up and walked across the room and bent over to retrieve my cellular off the floor. My back bones cracking all the way down.

As I picked it up my phone went off. I saw that I had a new message from Shinra.

How the fuck did he do that? I flipped open the phone to see it said.

_Hey Shizuo-kun, you should come over today~! Celty is making Fatty Tuna and Rice balls._

_-Shinra_

I felt a smile form on my face. Two of my favorite foods. I immediately texted back.

_I was just about to text you. Stop doing that. Haha, and sure I'll be there in what? 15 minutes?_

_-Heiwajima_

I decided I shouldn't go in my uniform. So I went into my room and traded my uniform for some casual denim skinny jeans (yeah I was a guy who wore skinny jeans) and a Grey sweatshirt. I traded my school shoes for a pair of plain grey and black sneakers. I shut off the tv and brought my phone with me.

I made my way out into the street. The sun was not as high as it once was, it was visible still , and it had yet to meet with the horizon. But sooner or later the moon being rising.

"I love watching the moon rise" I said to myself. Although I already knew this about myself, I was just hoping there was someone around to hear me. Someone to agree. But there was never anyone. Never anyone there to agree. Only to disagree and tell me how weird or different I was. Like I wanted to be this way. Like I wanted my mother and father to fear me. Like I wanted to have keep my brother as a reminder of why I couldn't always lose my temper. I just wanted to be normal to tell the truth. But I never got what I wanted. I mean, I wanted to help that lady in the convenience store the day those men attacked her. But I'd screwed up.

I always screwed up.

**Izaya.**

I was sitting in my room doing nothing but looking out the window waiting to see the moon rise. I don't know why, watching the moon rise intrigued me. Although it wouldn't be rising for another hour or so. I took a look at the clock to make sure. Yeah it was only 6:31. The moon wasn't going to be here anytime soon.

I heard my phone go off in my pocket. I saw that I had a new text from Shinra. It read…

_Hey Izaya-kun. You should come over, Celty's making some Fatty Tuna and Rice balls._

_-Shinra_

I felt my mood accelerate. Of course I was somewhat sulking 'cause Shizu-chan said he hated me. But Fatty Tuna? Ha, it's like he knew what he had to do in order to make me run to his house literally.

_Be there in 15 minutes._

_-Izaya_

I frantically ran around my room looking for something better to wear than my uniform that I was too lazy to take off. I found a black sweater and a pair of black jeans to with them, I liked these jeans, they made my legs look good.

I threw on any random pair of shoes I could find. All I really cared about now was Fatty Tuna. I didn't even tell anybody in my family where I was going. I just said be back later. They didn't care anyways, I was the straight A student, I was allowed to do shit.

**Shinra.**

"Okay I've texted them both. They'll both be here in fifteen minutes." I said in a bit of an excited tone. I decided I would trap them both in my house together. Well no trap, but force them to eat dinner under the same roof. Using Izaya's favorite dish fatty tuna, which was one of Shizuo's preferred food choices as well (although it wasn't his favorite)

I had made Celty go get some fatty tuna from Russia Sushi earlier. Now all she had to do was make rice balls. I walked into the kitchen to check up on the headless beauty.

"How's everything going?" I asked. She nodded back to me, signaling that everything was going good. I smiled, I didn't really have to worry about Izaya and Shizuo getting scared about Celty's lack of a head. They'd both met her on numerous occasions.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I was guessing it was Shizuo, seeing that I texted him first. I wanted to make sure there was at least a five minute gap between his and Izaya's arrival. Shizuo automatically knew he was allowed in to let himself in and he did. I went to the hall to greet him. I took a pair of shoes out the closet, I took a second pair without him noticing.

"hey Shizuo-kun" I said smiling. He returned the smile. "hello Shinra" he said. "Do come in, we don't bite" I teased as we walked into my living room. Shizuo sat down on my couch. I smiled kindly. "Celty's in the kitchen if you wish to see her." he nodded getting up to go into the kitchen. Once he was gone I heard a second knock at the door. I was glad Izaya had a quiet knoxk, for I didn't want Shizuo to hear him knocking.

I welcomed him in and gave him a pair of slippers as well.

I then led him into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Oh?" he said in a surprised tone as we entered the kitchen, but he wasn't the only surprised one. I saw a look of utter shock on Shizuo's face.

"you" he said at a complete loss of words.

"haha what a coincidence!" I said trying to play off my little trick.

**I think this chapter was pretty decent. I actually liked it. But yeah It's 12:36 am on Christmas eve and I'm a bit tired. I would've done the whole dinner scene here but I thought it would be better if I dedicated a whole chapter to it.. So tune in either later on today or tomorrow for chapter 5~! Please don't forget to Review!**

**Oh and as you can see, Shinra is starting to become more like the cunning man I know he is.**

**Okay byes~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I just wanted to wish you all a very Happy Holiday~! And a Happy New year as well. Anyway, as a holiday present (I know you all don't celebrate Christmas) I am giving you a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 5: Why do you even care.

**Shizuo.**

That fucking bastard set us up. He made us think we were going to have a peaceful dinner and then invited us both, what the fuck was his problem? Sneaky ass bitch he was.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at the raven haired boy. I can't believe I had just asked that, it was pretty damn obvious why he was here. He just returned a mean look, it wasn't even a smile, he really did not want me to be here, well at least the feeling was mutual.

"I should be asking the same question brute." he said rolling his eyes at me.

"the answer to that is quite simple" Shinra interrupted. "I invited you both here." .. I looked at Shinra and had the urge to punch him square in the face. "Why would you do that?" I glared at him. He just returned that creepy smile. "Well I just wanted to enjoy a dinner with two of my closest friends." he put his hands together.

"Well I don't want to eat with him" I said reverting my glare at the dick in front of me. "At least we agree on something protozoan" he smiled winking at me.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? He really was a weirdo, and he really did piss me off.

"well fine, then you both can go home then, I will enjoy all this good food to myself then" he said smiling at the both of us. I felt so weird, I didn't want to be here, but I couldn't leave.

"Fine, but I won't talk to him" I grumbled turning around. "Who said we were going to talk?" Izaya snapped back at me, but I just ignored him, it isn't that hard once you get used to him being an annoying fuck, although I still wasn't used to it.

_**About 20 mintues later **_

**Izaya.**

Shinra, Shizu-chan, and I were sitting on the couch in silence when Celty had came in the living room and requested Shinra's presence in the kitchen.

"Don't kill each other" he said before exiting with the Dullahan.

I tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the couch but no matter how much I moved I still felt awkward sitting next to him. I felt like he was fantasizing about how he would kill me.

I finally got into a comfortable position but it involved me moving closer to the person who was on the opposite side of the couch. His eyes locked onto me in an instant.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, his eyes were so dynamic, just looking at them made me shiver. "I was trying to get comfortable, is that okay with you Shizu-chan?" I smiled.

He growled "My name is Shizuo, not Shizu-chan.. So please refrain from calling me that" he said a vein popping out of his face. "Refrain?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Aww the protozoan knows big words, it literally sends shivers down my spine." I said moving closer to him.

"The fuck?" he said trying to move further away from me. "stay the fuck away from me Izaya, or I'll make an imprint of your face on this hardwood floor." his threats were so interesting to hear. He was so strong, I knew he could do it. So I stopped and decided to ask the question that had been on my mind since our very first encounter.

"Why? Why are you always so angry?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Although I was basically able to predict all behavior of all humans, he was so unpredictable, he just got so angry so easily, but it wasn't like he was stupid or anything. He really sparked my intrest.

"what do you mean why am I always angry?" he asked rustling his hair inbetween his fingers. "I have to deal with people like you that's why" he said turning away from me.

"that's not it" I said getting a bit more serious. "You've been angry before we even met, I can tell, so what's the real reason? Were you molested?" I said blurting out the first reason I could think of.

"What the hell? No I wasn't raped you dumbass" he said not even turning back to look at me.

"Then what was it? Why are you so bitter?" I asked. I was bitter as well, but I had a reason.

"Why do you want to know?" he snapped turning back towards me. His eyes looked strained, like something was really troubling him, was it me? Or was it my question? What had seemed like Shinra being out of the room for two minutes felt like two hours.

"Because I'm curious, and I want to know. So tell me, I won't leave you alone until you do" I said throwing one of the couch pillows at him expecting a reaction, when he did nothing is when I really was spiked in interest.

"I- I" he looked at me, his eyes were so sad, lost, I could feel it. What ever the reason was for him being the way he was, I knew it was serious. Now I was really perplexed, and I wanted to know, I had to know. No matter how deeply we hated each other, I had to know. I needed to know.

Before I could ask another question, Shinra had re-entered the room. "Celty wants you guys to know that dinner is ready" he said clapping his hands together.

I nodded to him like nothing had happened in his absence. Shizuo's expression changed in an instant, he looked up and gave a half hearted smile to him. He always gave half hearted smiles, just another thing I noticed about him.

He stood first and looked back at me. The pain I saw in his eyes about 15 seconds ago was gone. He looked at me and I looked at him, it was silent. I felt like he was mentally trying to tell me to not say anything. I wanted to nod, but I just responded with my own eyes.

Then I saw something I never thought I'd see in a million years. The corners of his lips began to lift and I saw a small smile form on his cold face. He was smiling at me, it was an actual smile, not the bullshit one he just gave Shinra. I don't know why but my heart beat sped up a bit at the sight of this.

He walked over to Shinra and then Shinra motioned for me to come. I nodded and followed the two into the kitchen where Celty had made the table.

**Please enjoy the food. **She tapped on her PDA. I smiled, the smell of the food wafted up to my nose and I just wanted to melt right then and there.

There were four chairs on each side of the table. Shinra and Celty sat next to each other, which left two seats next to each other.

"No" Shizuo said putting his arms over his chest. "I refuse to sit next to him" … I felt like he was putting on a façade in order to forget what just happened in the living room.

"Would you rather sit across from him like you two were on a date?" Shinra teased, giving the blonde a smug grin. He growled and took a seat, and to that I sat down as well.

"Thank you for the food!" we said in unison. Mine a little bit excited for food, Shinra's was like he was not focusing on the food, like his mind was somewhere else, and Shizuo's was like he just wanted to eat the food and leave as soon as possible.

**Shizuo.**

I hated this. It was so annoying. So annoying, I had to eat dinner with the person I currently hated the most.

But I couldn't focus on the food, I could only focus on the man right next to me, and the question he had had asked me earlier.

Why was I so angry. I was never asked that question by anybody other than Shinra. And the only person outside of my family who knew the answer to this question was Shinra.

But then I had a question. Why did Izaya care? I could understand if somebody else had asked me this. But I couldn't understand why Izaya cared.

I took a really big bite out of one of the rice balls, I knew that I wouldn't have to talk for at least a minute if I chewed slowly.

"So what's up Izaya? Anything interesting happen lately?" Shinra asked. To that the flea shrugged. "No not really, the humans have been boring lately, I need a challenge." he said, his open gazed closing in on me. I tried to avoid it but I couldn't and out of anxiety I swallowed hard. I began coughing uncontrollably. Everyone was staring at me and Celty was already behind me slapping her hand against my back.

"God Shizu-chan you don't know how to eat food properly?" Izaya said giving me a small smile. I felt my self get angry and I didn't want to be, but I was. "Die" I said throwing the knife from the center of the table at him.

He caught it and threw it back in an instant, within the same second I caught it in my mouth and shattered it with my teeth. I pushed Celty off my and threw my plate at him. I knew he would dodge it, when he dead I lunged at him.

"Shizuo! Izaya!" Shinra yelled out, but he didn't do anyting to stop me, he knew not to get in between a fight that involved me.

I tackled the flea to the floor, I was on top of him, my breath heavy, I wanted to just kill him right then and there.

Then something unexpected happened. Izaya frowned and gave me a sad look. Then he shook his head. I heard a small almost inaudible whisper. "I don't know why Shizu-chan but I hate seeing you like this, but the same time I just love it."

My eyes widened and my anger started to go away. I felt like I was going to cry, except I didn't. I couldn't find any meaning in what he had just said to me. I then stood up and got off of him.

Shinra then came and intervened when he realized I was no longer upset.

"Maybe it's time for you two to go…" he said his eyes hidden behind his glasses. I don't understand why he thought Izaya and I being under the same roof outside of school would be a good idea anyway.

"you're right" I said getting up and walking towards the front door.

"well I guess I should go to" Izaya said following my suit.

It was awkward standing there changing my shoes in front of him.

We both exited without saying a word. Neither did Shinra or Celty. It wasn't cause be were mad at each other, it's because that's how it was. It's how everything was, after I screwed something up.

As I walked outside I saw that the moon was beginning to rise. I stood in the street watching it, a smile formed on my face, but it disappeared when I saw that Izaya was standing right next to me, watching the moon in awe as well.

I turned and began to walk away, but I didn't expect for him to chase after me. "Wait Shizu-chan" he called. And I actually stopped. I turned around to see him running towards me. "What?" I spat at him.

He then looked directly at me his face was really serious .. Really really serious.

**Izaya.**

I looked up at the taller boy. I wanted to make sure I had is undivided attention.

"You still haven't given me an answer to my question" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Why do you even care?" he asked taking the question more lightly than he did the first time I brought it up.

"because I want to know, I want to know why even when I make the simplest of jokes you already want to kill me." I said, I felt my serious face turning into a scowl.

He looked at me and I saw the sad look coming back again.

"Do you really want to know why I'm always angry?" he said looking away from me again.

"No, I was just asking for shits and giggles" I said, I couldn't help but be sarcastic.

I saw his head drop. "I'm scared that's why" he said.

He moved over to a nearby bench. He looked up at the sky. "I'm always scared, I'm the biggest coward in Ikebukuro"

My eyes widened, he was a coward? How was this possible? "What do you mean?" I asked as I cautiously took a seat next to him on the bench.

"Everyone I've come in contact with has either become afraid of me, or has come to hate me so bad that they want me dead." he said looking back down to me. "Ever since I was younger, people have feared me, everyone except for Shinra, and my younger brother Kasuka, I don't even think he loves me. He changed his name once he became famous, just so people knew we weren't related." the pain in his eyes was more visible than it was before.

I felt a pain in my chest as he continued on with his story. "People call me a monster, and I believe them. I didn't ask for this strength. I don't even like violence, all I wanted was a peaceful life, and I can't even have that" he looked down to the ground.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes fixed on his face. My breathing became faster as I looked at him. "I just want to get stronger, strong enough to control this anger, this anger that comes from being shunned, from your own parents disowning you out of fear. People don't understand how it feels to be me."

"I do" I said looking at him. He turned to me and I looked at him closely, I studied his face. How much did we really have in common.

"I hate you because people are attached to you, but you just treat them like they are garbage. If people wanted to be around me as much as they wanted to be around me as much as they wanted to be around you, I damn sure wouldn't treat them that way" He said looking at me.

I turned away from him, he was so right, people always wanted to talk to me or "hang out" with me, and I just treated them all awfully.

"You're right" I said looking down. "But that's not how I wanted to treat you" I said lowly, but I knew by his reaction that he heard me.

"I knew you were different Shizuo" I said. "Did you just call me?" he asked. I nodded to him. "I just thought that you were so different from the other humans, I was always kept on my toes with you. That's why I liked to bother you. Because I- I" I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and my face become red. "That's why I liked you" I said quickly, looking at my feet.

Why the hell did I just say that? I meant it. I just didn't want to say that.

Then something happened. Rather than him telling me to get lost, or him punching me square in the face. I felt his hand touch mine, I looked at him, he was facing me, but his eyes weren't.

He was blushing just as hard as I was.

I felt my face inch towards his, and to that he responded. His hand left mine and made its way to my waist. Pulling me in just a bit faster, I store deeply into his eyes.

Then he pulled me in and my lips met his.

He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back.

I felt my heart race. What was this tingly feeling running down my spine?

**And to be a tease I end this chapter right there. OMG THEY KISSED! Originally I wanted to make this a chapter about some funny fight scene in Shinra's house. But as I started reading, my mind just started pouring out what you just read. I actually liked this chapter. Don't expect them to be all lovey dovey though, I mean this story is called HATE me, LOVE me. So yeah ..**

**Please don't forget to review .. Please please please review, they make me so happy and motivate me to keep writing …**

**See ya in the next chapter~! Most likely tomorrow if I have some free time…**

**Happy Holidays guys~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone~ I don't know if you read the previous chapter but here's the rundown on what's happened so far.**

**Shizuo and Izaya have met and they don't see eye to eye**

**Izaya is starting to develop this weird complex over Shizuo**

**Shinra has been trying to get the two to get along, but he has failed epically every time.**

**Celty is just there, and she's only had two lines so far**

**Izaya wants to know more about why Shizuo is the way he is**

**Shizuo kisses Izaya, under the moonlight on a park bench (like any cliché shoujo)**

**So now that you know what's going on… Lets get into chapter 6 ne?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter six: What happens in Shizuo's house, stays in Shizuo's house.

**Izaya.**

I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling. The dim light of the moon shone in, poorly illuminating my bedroom.

My thoughts were so scattered. I was sitting here trying to process what had just happened to me.

Heiwajima Shizuo had kissed me.

The scariest, and strongest kid in Ikebukuro had kissed me.

Just thinking about it make my shiver, and made me blush a deep shade of red.

I shut my eyes as hard as possible and tried to forget. But I couldn't. I could still taste him on my lips, the taste of milk and some other taste that was just delightful.

I mentally slapped myself. Why was I having these thoughts about him. Why? Just earlier today I still couldn't stand him. Now I was getting more curious.

No matter what I did, no matter what I said. I could never get the outcome from him that I was looking for. I just couldn't get it. He always behaved the way I didn't want him to. He always did the opposite. I hated it really. It really pissed me off. But now I couldn't think about how much he frustrated me. I could only think about the kiss, and how I yearned for another one.

"That's it" I said sitting up so fast I probably looked like a cartoon character. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood slowly. I quickly made my way over to my desk where my laptop sat half closed.

I pulled up the top and started searching.

About ten mintues later I had the information I needed. I sat in front of the computer screen. My heart racing. What was I about to do? Make a fucking fool out of myself that's what.

I took a deep breath before I put on a pair of sneakers. I looked at the time. 9:16 ..

I had to do this, I had to know why.

I had to.

**Shizuo.**

I paced around my bedroom glaring at everything as I walked about.

Why did I do what I did? Why why why why why?

My breathing fluctuated the more I thought about it.

That fucking flea, he bought out my weakness, he made me confess something only two other people knew, and then the bastard stole away my very first kiss. And I fucking gave it to him.

But I didn't care. I liked the kiss. I actually liked it. The feeling, the sensation that surged through me like an electric current.

I felt my face warm up. And my fists started to shake.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." I muttered as I stomped to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and took out a glass of milk. As I took the cap off ready to drink it I was stopped by a sound at the door.

Who the hell could it be at this hour? I glanced over at the clock to see it was 9:31.

I really didn't want to see anyone right now. I was so on the edge I didn't know what I was capable of at this moment.

I took a long deep breath before clenching the milk in my hands. I heard the knock again, but instead it was more subtle this time.

"Bottoms up" I said before chugging the whole glass of milk. I slammed the glass down on the counter and made my way to the door.

I put my hand on the knob, twisted slowly, and pulled the door open.

When I looked ahead my heart literally stopped. And every thing in my brain stopped working.

"Izaya" I said looking at the smaller male in front of me. His eyes looked fierce and his fists were clenched.

"Shizu-chan" he said looking directly at me. His eyes didn't leave my face. I felt my head begin to throb, and my eyes were about to fall out of my head.

"why are you-" I couldn't finish my statement. It was pretty fucking obvious why he was here. He was having the same thoughts I was probably having.

But looking at him, he didn't look angry, he looked like he wanted me to kiss him again. Or was I just getting that vibe because I wanted to kiss him again? I didn't know, everything was so complicated. But I couldn't have other people knowing he was here.

"Come inside" I said lowly. His eyes brightened.

"eh?" he exclaimed.

"Come inside" I said my teeth clenched together.

I moved out of the doorway to let him in and he didn't hesitate to enter. I felt my heart begin to beat again as he walked past me. Even as he bent over to remove his shoes. I tried to keep my composure as I got him a pair of house shoes.

"T-thanks" he said not looking at me. I knew that this moment for him was just as awkward as it was for me.

"now what do you want?" I asked trying to act like myself, but no matter what I said, inside I was flipping the fuck out.

"I want to know why.." he said walking further away from me.

"why what?" I asked, I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Don't play with me Shizuo I know you know what I mean. I want to know why you kissed me" he said whipping around to face me. His face was even more serious than it was before. His face was cold and his eyes were burning a whole right in me.

"I don't know." I mumbled looking away. "I just did"

"What do you mean you just did?" he said, his voice was a bit louder, I looked back at him, his fists were trembling and I could tell he was frustrated.

"Look I know it's confusing, I'm confused to" I said trying to get him to calm down.

Just then I felt a hand connect with my face. Although I didn't move an inch and I barely felt the slap, it was still there.

"don't you dare think that you can do that to me. You're not going to control my feelings, that's my job, it's my job to control humans, I don't like sharing." he said his face was red. I knew he was upset, but he was mad enough to slap me?

"I wasn't trying to." I said looking at him. I could see how much pain I caused him just because I had failed to act rationally at one moment in time.

"Then why did you kiss me? Did you think that I would just go home and laugh it off because I didn't I didn't at all. I went home and all I could think about was you. You've been the only thing I've been able to think about for the past few days. And I hate it, I hate that I always told myself that I would never fall in love with a human. I would just love them all as a whole. And then here you come, being all different from the rest. Not being like the rest of the humans. I hate it!" he shouted at me.

Every word went by in slow motion. I couldn't bring myself to say a word, so I sat there and listened. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. What the hell was he doing. Didn he just yell at me?

I felt my head throbbing slow, it was like time had stopped and it was just us. Why did we have to have a moment like this. I mean aren't we destined to be enemies?

I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't find words. But I think those were the best to say.

We stood there, finally when we broke away from the hug, I didn't know if he was going to stay or leave. Something inside me didn't want him to leave.

I saw him look around. Then he looked back at me and smiled.

"Shizu-chan's apartment is nice ne?" he said grinning. Letting me know he was back to himself again.

I blinked. "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well seeing that you have such a bad temper you'd think that your apartment would be rubble by now" he said as he walked around the room and plopped himself down onto my couch.

"well everything doesn't have to be what it seems." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"ahh but Shizu-chan it does, if it wasn't then how could people make predictions, how could you decide who you'd want to be around." he said grinning. "if you saw a man in a store with a gun, people would think he's robbing it, but what you just said makes it seem like you'd think he was just flaunting his new gun, ne?"

I grumbled. "You know that's not what I meant, your logic is so stupid too, ya know that? It makes no sense, what you just said."

"that's because someone of your mental capacity wouldn't understand." he laughed

"for your information, I'm smarter than you may think." I scoffed.

"Does this go with your theme of everything is not what it seems?" he asked smiling cynically.

"Yes, yes it does flea" I said turning away from him.

"aww did I make Shizu-chan upset? Come here and sit on my lap and I'll make it all better" he said.

"Go to hell you worm" I growled.

"what happened to flea?" he asked

"Go to hell you flea… better?" I said sarcastically

"Much" he said returning the sarcasm

"Why are you still here?" I asked turning around glaring at him.

"cause I wanted to mess with you some more" he said simply

"Well it's working" I rolled my eyes.

He stood up and started walking towards me.

"Is it now?" he said coming over poking me on the chest until he had moved me back against a wall.

"Yes it is." I said grabbing him by the hand.

"Good" he said smiling.

I felt cheeks turn a shade of bright pink

"Aww Shizu-chan do I make you blush?" he asked moving closer to me.

"Tch, of course not you flea" I said turning my head away from him.

He put his free hand on my face and turned me back towards him.

"Then what's that?" he asked ..

"Strawberry Ice cream" I said bluntly.

He was unamused

"Haha very funny Shizu-chan, but you know that I'm making you blush" he grinned. His smile was even creepier than any smile I'd ever seen on the face of Shinra.

He moved closer and closer to me and my face just couldn't maintain it's normal color

"The fuck are you doing flea?" I asked trying to frown

"What? It was okay when you did it me. I'm just returning the favor." he said before he stretched up to me and firmly placed his lips onto mine.

I felt myself let go of his hand and when I did, both this hands were cupping my face.

I tried to speak and just when I had opened my mouth I felt his tongue invade my mouth.

What the fuck was he doing? And why the fuck wasn't I doing anything to stop this?

I felt my fingers make their way around his waist. It was like my body was moving on its own. I pulled his body closer to mine. And his hands that were on my face had now moved so he could wrap his arms around my neck. He pulled me in closer to his face.

I felt the red on my face fade away, I was too into this to even feel a bit embarrassed or shocked.

I heard a small moan coming from the flea and it really shocked me. But then again, we were talking about the flea here, if anybody was unpredictable it was him.

When he finally pulled away from my face I saw him bite down on his lower lip.

"That was even more interesting the second time." he said

"Well you know what they say" I said feeling a smile form on my face.

"..no I don't .." he said cocking his head to the side.

With that I did something completely out of character. I switched our positions to where he was now up against the wall.

"Three times the charm" I said before kissing him again.

**This chapter was really short.. Hmm but I think I like it**

**I know they were a little bit out of character in this chapter. I tried to keep them in character but then again they had to do something in order to get the ball rolling.**

**Anyway like I said, don't expect them to be all lovey dovey now… I actually hate that form of Shizaya. I love when they are rough and wild XD..**

**Please don't forget to review … and to magicalgirl100591, thanks for the last review that one really made me happy :D**

**With that, I bid you all adieu .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody~! Haha … I seem to be updating everyday. But that's only because I am on vacation. I am bored out of my skull. And Shizaya is everywhere on tumblr, so my writing muse is at an all time high. First off I would like to thank you all for your reviews, I went to bed and woke up with like a ton of reviews so that made me happy. Anyway let's get into chapter 7~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 7: Go to hell. Right now.

**Izaya.**

I opened my eyes slowly. Where the hell was I? I damn sure wasn't in my bedroom, I wasn't even in my house. I looked around to see if I saw anything familiar but of course I did not.

Okay I wasn't at Shinra's. Where was I? I tried to move but there was something restricting my waist. I looked down to see two hands that were barely visible in the dark room. Wait a second. Was I?

I tried to turn my head around to see who those hands belonged to, hoping they wouldn't belong to him. And just my luck, they did.

They belonged to Heiwajima Shizuo, the person who hated me. I felt myself become more and more uncomfortable by the second. My arms were free so I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. It was 2:08 am. Holy shit, I had to get home! Well first I had to get free.

I slowly moved the two hands from around my waist. Thank god he did not wake up. When I was finally out of his grip and off of the couch we were on I looked at him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. I guess at first glance you wouldn't think of him as some kind of monster anyways. I sighed and smiled.

"Sweet dreams …. Shizu-chan" I whispered. I walked over to the door and put on my shoes, and slipped silently into the night.

**Shizuo.**

I heard a faint noise. Like a beeping sound. But it was nowhere near me. Was that my alarm clock? Why did it sound so distant? Had I turned the volume down? I reached my hand out to slam down on the snooze button, but I found myself falling face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Fuck" I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. What the hell? Why was I on my couch asleep, when I had a bed? I clearly didn't stay up watching tv. I looked around before it all hit me like a car going 100 miles per hour. I was on that couch with Izaya. Izaya..

I felt myself growl a bit, I guess I still hated him. Urgh I'd always hate him. But where the fuck was he? Was he still in my house? And if he was what the fuck was he doing?

"Izaya!" I shouted about three times before I went to my front door and saw that his shoes weren't there.

"Tch, the flea must've went home" I growled. I was actually a bit happy, I was finally alone. I walked around my house for a good ten minutes before I decided to get into the shower.

I sighed as the water fell over me. I loved the feeling of hot water in the morning. There was something about it that relaxed me. It washed away all my issues. All except for one. What the hell was I going to do when I got to school today? Izaya would be there, and it wouldn't be anything other than awkward.

I lazily got out of the shower and searched around for a towel. Great I forgot my towel in my bed room.

Now I was parading throughout my house nude. Now I was really glad Izaya had left.

After I was done with all my morning necessities I was halfway out the door. "Dear god please make this day as painless as possible." I mumbled as I walked outside to see Shinra standing there waiting for me.

"Shinra!" I said almost immediately panicking. I knew that he knew nothing about what had happened last night but it still felt awkward.

"Goodmorning Shizuo-kun" he said waving his hand slightly to the side. I sighed with relief as we began walking. So far so good.

"Sorry about yesterday" I said under my breath. "Don't apologize" he said waving his hand dismissively. "I was the idiot who put you both under the same roof in a desperate attempt for you two to get along"

"Why do you want us to get along anyways?" I asked as we walked. "because I feel like you two should be friends, you guys are alike in more than one way" Shinra said giving me a half smile. "I know that you both have these issues and I just want you guys to know that there's another friend you have besides Celty and I" he pushed the glasses up on his face.

"Well sorry Shinra, but your friend is a dick, and I really don't like him, he seems shifty." I said scowling. Despite what had happened last night, I still didn't trust that flea, I don't think I ever would.

"But Shizuo you never even took the time to get to know him." he complained. To that I slapped him as lightly as I could on the back of his head.

"I don't want to get to know him either, he's annoying and I know that I cannot trust him, end of story" I growled. "But Sh-" "I said end of story"

As we entered the gates of Raira Academy I suddenly realized how much I hated everyone here. So was it any different if I hated Izaya? Did this mean that we could get along? No that's not what it meant.

"Shinra~! Shizu-chan" I heard a voice calling after us, I looked ahead to see none other than Orihara Izaya running toward us a smile plastered on his face.

**Shinra.**

Shizuo didn't look as upset as I thought he would when Izaya approached us, he didn't even insult him, he just gave a simple groan followed by "What do you want?" I must say this truly caught me off guard, you'd think that he would've tried to kill Izaya by now.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, is it really like that now?" he said cocking his head to the side. I just stood there, was what like what now? Isn't this how it always was? What the hell did I miss.

"It's always going to be like this" Shizuo said bluntly. And to that Izaya gave a devious grin. "That's not what it seemed like last night."

What? What? Last night those two jumped over my table and tried to kill each other in my kitchen, or at least Shizuo did that stuff. What the hell was I missing? Did something happen after they left my house?

"Tch, shut the hell up" Shizuo said a vein visible on his cheek, and this seemed to have pleased Izaya.

"What all I'm saying is that you're treating me like crap today, but last night, you couldn't take your hands off me." his smile widened as Shizuo's vein got bigger.

"wait wait wait" I intervened. "What the hell did I miss?" I demanded to know what happened.

"Well Shizu-chan and I had a little bit of fun last night, and by the way he was grunting and moaning I thought he'd enjoyed it, but it seems he didn't. I bet he would've if we'd went all the way" he laughed.

I felt my own face turn red. Shizuo didn't even know what do say.

"S-s-shizuo-k-kun" I said looking up at him. "Is this true?" I swallowed hard. Really hard.

He clenched his fists and nodded slowly.

"Oh my god" I said lowly. Although on the outside they might've gotten a disgusted vibe from me, on the inside I was doing backflips of joy.

"really?" I asked again trying to make sure.

"yep" Izaya said almost overjoyed.

"This is….. Great!" I exclaimed. Then I had two confused faces looking at mine.

"what do you mean great?" Shizuo growled, Izaya nodded in agreement.

"I've been trying to get you two together ever since the day I had you two meet, and it seems it worked. You two finally like each other." I said clenching my hands together.

"Woah woah woah wait, just because I did those things with that flea doesn't mean I like him." Shizuo said defensively. I turned my head and smiled "Why else do that with someone? Don't say because of hate because I wont buy it Shizuo-kun and you know it. Just admit that you like him and get over it."

"Yeah Shizu-chan admit it" Izaya said crossing his arms.

"How about you admit it flea" Shizuo rebutted

"Okay.. I like you Shizu-chan" he said with no problem. "Now it's your turn"

I felt my heart race as I anticipated his words.

"I hate you Orihara Izaya." he stated before walking of.

I blinked, that's not what I wanted him to say.

"Damn you Shizu-chan" Izaya stated. "Always acting out of the ordinary, I hate it." he said before smiling.

"That's why I hate you, but it's also why I love you so much."

**This chapter was so short I know but I couldn't think of what to say and I'm really just trying to get up to the chapter where…. Haha nope not saying it… any way I hope you liked this chapter way more than I did. (did not like it)**

**Please do not forget to review~!**

**Btw I started writing this at like 12 pm today, I finished around 1:30pm … its now 9pm and I'm posting it … so haha I might update later on. **

**Although I might seem like a fast updater I'm not, I just write chapters on paper back to back then I just have to edit them and type them haha so I'm not like thinking of whole new chapters and typing them every day XD. I'm not going to say who PM-ed that to me .. **

**Okay bye guys~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyaaa~ I'm so glad you guys have been liking my chapters so far … and I'm pleased to say that this story is FAR from over. Okay let's get on with it shall we?**

**Warning: This chapter is going to be very long .. And there will be OOC so be prepared….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 8: Because … because I like you.

**Izaya.**

I felt a little bit hurt that Shizu-chan refused to confess his liking towards me. Of course I knew it was there, but I yearned to hear him say it. To hear the words as they fell from his mouth. I knew it would make me feel better, and in a sense make me feel … wanted.

"humph, he'll come around eventually, ne shinra?" I said smirking, trying to hide the fact that Shizu-chan's acting against my presumptions hurt me.

"I hope he does." Shinra said looking at the ground, the lighting hiding his eyes behind his glasses.

"I just can't believe you were scheming against us the whole time, so bold of you." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"W-hat? Huh? Oh yes .. Well you see-" I placed a firm finger over his mouth. "Say no more, say no more, I understand completely." I whispered.

I began to look around wondering if anyone had seen what had gone down in the past 7 minutes or so, and to my surprise, everyone was carrying out their daily functions. Standing around gossiping, chit chatting, or talking about some celebrity that I could care less about.

"But Izaya, what if Shizuo doesn't admit that he likes you, then what will happen?" Shinra asked a look of concern on his face, he really wanted Shizuo and I together.

"That won't happen, you see I like to play games if you haven't noticed, and Shizu-chan can't help but resist getting caught up in them, he will admit his feelings for me, I just need to pick out the right time to get him alone. So I will try lunch today." I said backing away from my friend. Placing a firm hand on my lip.

"Nobody is in your classroom during lunch, right?" I asked double checking. "Yeah it's only Shizuo and I" he replied. "Well you're gunna have to find somewhere else to eat today because I need to have Shizu-chan to myself." I said smirking.

"uhh- okay" he replied

"Perfect" I said my grin spreading wider and wider.

Shizu-chan was going to admit he liked me, even if I had to torture him.

**Shizuo.**

I don't fucking like that dick head. He pisses me off, everything about him pisses me off. From that grin he always has, to his pale skin. His blood red eyes that ooze with passion, to his black hair that could shine in the most darkest of places.

Wait what the fuck was I saying? Or thinking rather. I hated Orihara Izaya, I hated him. But then my mind kept reverting back to what Shinra had said. If I hated him so much, then why did I kiss him, and it's not like I kissed him just once, I kissed him way more than once, and I enjoyed it.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This fucking flea was latching on to me, and he was going to suck as much blood as he could. And here I was letting him.

I was finally in class, I tried my best to pay attention to my teacher. But all the sounds were muffled, like I was trying to hear someone speak under water.

I couldn't focus, every thought, everyone of my thoughts led to a sub thought, and every sub thought led me to another one. And it would continue, but no matter what, all these thoughts would eventually become about him, about Izaya.

Why the hell couldn't I just stop thinking about him? Why was this so hard, I was perfectly fine, perfectly normal, until this thing came into my life.

I clenched my head, and I felt my forehead heat up, I was over working my self and I just needed to relax.

Shinra looked over at me and I looked back. I flashed a smile, my smiles weren't the cheery type anyways so I didn't have to worry about him thinking I was upset. Even more so he was frowning at me. Why? What the hell did I do?

He turned to his paper and started scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

When he slammed it silently on my desk.

_Do you like Izaya? And if so why are you not telling him?_

I sighed and looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders. Which basically decoded. "I don't know what to feel."

Shinra looked at me with a hard expression, but I saw it soften a bit as he nodded back. He'd ripped out a new piece of paper and started writing again.

_I know how hard it is to express your feelings. But you might want to before it's too late. Izaya loves the chase, but don't expect him to chase forever._

I almost wanted to punch Shinra in the face, making me feel like this. Like if I didn't do something I could lose Izaya forever, and the sad part was. I could.

I didn't respond, I just went back to trying to listen to the drowned out voice of my teacher.

Don't expect him to chase forever.

But that's what I kind of wanted. I wanted him to chase me. I wanted him to understand that I'm not the kind who will just drop everything and yell I love you from a rooftop somewhere. I wasn't that guy …

And I didn't plan on becoming him any time soon.

**Izaya.**

I sat in class taking in the atmosphere around me, but I couldn't focus. Nope all morning my only thought was how I was going to make Shizu-chan confess his liking towards me.

I could just sneak in and try to seduce him, then when he was really into, I could back away and make him say he loved me.

No that was too cheesy.

Maybe I could set him up into saying that he liked me.

No I was bound to mess up that we, seeing he's so fucking unpredictable.

Urgh this was frustrating, why couldn't the brute just say he liked me so we could get on with our lives. God he pissed me off.

I sighed again. Class was always so annoying, I knew all this bullshit, why were we going through fucking review?

I was getting frustrated at everything, I just wanted Shizuo to say that he liked me, and I was going to make him. One way or another.

Shizu-chan was going to be mine. And mine only.

**Shizuo.**

When our lunch break came around I watched quietly as the classroom full of students started to diminish slowly. I watched them leave and then I was alone. And then I realized. I was alone.

Where the fuck was Shinra? Why wasn't he here? Where'd he go? Probably to talk to the damn flea about me. Yeah most likely.

Then I heard the room door slide open, I was expecting to see Shinra, I was surprised when my eyes met his face.

"Izaya" I said with a hint of Shock in my voice.

All he did was smile. He smiled this smile that made me shiver a bit. He refused to say anything … he was silent.

"What the fuck do you want flea?" I said bluntly, hoping to expect one of his sharp, witty, sarcastic answers. But there was nothing but silence, there was silence when he walked over to me, and silence when he bent over so our faces were right there. And there was silence when he moved in and kissed me.

**Izaya.**

I decided that this was how I was going to test him. If he kissed me back then I knew he liked me. If he did nothing at all, and if he yelled at me afterwards. I wouldn't press him any further.

As I kissed him I felt his lips harden with tension, but as it lasted I felt them soften, and I felt him kiss me back.

My heart started racing. He was kissing me back, he was kissing me back. He liked me, he liked …. Me.

I felt his hands creep around my waist like they always did, and he jerked my body towards him. I found myself on his lap. Our lips never lost contact.

As he opened his mouth to breathe I used this moment as an opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth. And to that, he only tightened the grip he had around my waist.

I brought my hands up to his head where I ran my fingers through his golden locks.

Everything was perfect. Even if he didn't want to admit it, I knew he liked me.. Although having him say it wouldn't have hurt.

When we finally broke away from the kiss I smiled, my breathing slowed and I began to suck on my bottom lip.

"Get off me" he said bluntly. His eyes avoiding contact with my face.

"ne?" I said in complete shock. Did he just kiss me? And then tell me to get off him? Like I was nothing?

"I'm not going to let you treat me like this, I am not" he said his eyes still not taking a single glance over to my confused face.

"what the hell are you talking about Shizu-chan?" I asked as I sat there on his lap still. I wasn't getting off any time soon either.

"You came here to kiss me thinking that if I kissed you back that I liked you am I right?" he said.

Fuck. I mentally slapped myself. Was I really that translucent?

"Yes" I mumbled.

"So now you think I like you but you are sadly mistaken, the hatred I felt for you this morning has now doubled." He said pushing me off him, send me crashing to the floor, I caught myself but I still felt a wave of pain come over me.

I looked up from the floor to see him exiting the room.

What the hell had just happened? Why did it happen.

"Always unpredictable Shizu-chan~" I said pushing myself up off the floor, and now I was off to find Shinra, and tell him about my defeat.

**Shinra.**

I was standing on the roof of the school, I was on the end where most of the students didn't go. At least I didn't have to be around them and their cliché ways.

Just then I saw Izaya come up to the roof and I immediately called him over.

When he approached me, he didn't have the face of a successful man. "Sorry Shinra, Shizu-chan is just as unpredictable as ever." he laughed.

"What happened?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose. If there was anybody who could cause me more grief than Izaya, it was Shizuo.

"Well when we started kissing I thought I had him in my grasp, but turns out he just took advantage in the moment and then told me I was toying with him, then he added that he hates me twice as much as he hated me before, then he pushed me to the floor and stormed out of the room." he said as if nothing just happened.

"Wait you guys k-kissed?" I said in a shocked tone.

"Oh come on Shinra it's not like it's the first time he and I have kissed." he said waving his hand away.

I sighed and agreed with him.

"I wonder why Shizuo is so reluctant to admit that he likes you" I said pushing my glasses up on my face.

"Maybe he doesn't" Izaya said looking away from me.

**Shizuo.**

I was so livid. Although these events happened hours ago and I was already home I just couldn't take it. I was pissed off.

Why didn't I just punch him dead in the face then? Then I wouldn't be looking at the ntest messages on my phone saying that "I want to talk to you" or "why are you ignoring me Shizu-chan"

I swear if I heard my phone go off again I was going to kill someone.

And then it started ringing. What was there some kind of mysterious force working against me or something?

I picked up the phone, not bothering to see who's name was on it, I had a good idea who it was.

"What?" I huffed into the phone.

"Hello Nii-san" I heard through the other end of the phone. "You seem tense is this a bad time?" he asked.

I felt myself become stiff.

"N-no I'm sorry Kasuka I just got in from a long day, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much I just wanted to let you know that I would be coming to town for about a month or so, I'm filming this new movie.

I smiled. My brother was out making a living for himself. While I sat here, trying everyday to get an education so I could make one.

"Cool I guess" I shrugged. Talking to my brother always calmed me down, I could never see myself getting angry with him.

"You guess? You mean you haven't missed me at all, not even a little bit?" he almost sounded hurt, but I knew it was all acting.

"You know what I mean Kasuka" I said laughing a bit.

I loved my brother he made me want to be a better person, every time I spoke to him I couldn't help but feel better. All the anger just flushes out of my body.

"Ahh Nii-san I have to go, but I'll make sure I stop by when I get there on Friday" he said before I heard a click.

"Didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye" I said half smiling.

I stood there for a moment. I was finally at peace with myself. Then I did the dumbest thing ever. I started thinking again, then there came a sub thought, and another sub thought, and another, and another, and then came Izaya.

Fuck, I was upset all over again. I decided that I would take a walk, maybe mentally cursing him out would be a good idea.

I walked over to my door, slipped on my shoes, and walked out into the night.

**Izaya. **

I was walking through the night streets, or at least the backstreets. It was the quickest was to Russia Sushi and boy was I hungry.

All I was able to think about when I got home was Shizu-chan. How he kissed me, how he spoke to me, and most importantly how he pushed me, full force to the floor.

"Shizu-chan can't hate me. I just know it" I said lowly to myself.

Then I heard a sound, almost like the sound of rustling leaves. It was the end of November.

I snapped my head around immediately. Looking around I saw nothing, no one.

I took a deep breath and started walking again. Then I heard the sound of the leaves again. I whirled around hoping to see someone that was playing a joke and got caught, but I still was welcomed with an empty backstreet. As I turned around my face was met with a fist, the impact send me flying to the ground. When I looked up, I saw big, scruffy looking man standing over me.

"Who the hell're you?" I said holding my nose. He picked me up by my collar bringing me up to his face, I noticed four other guys surrounding me.

"You Don't need to know that just yet" he said, his hot breath stinging my nose. I wanted to vomit right then and there. Not only was this man hideous, but he had the worst breath I've ever smelled in my fucking life.

I felt my head connect with the concrete. Why was this happening, what the hell did I do?

"All we want from you little boy is for you to join our .. _business _.." he said holding my face to the ground.

"and if I refuse?" I said looking back at him. I saw a grim smile spread across his face as he signaled for one of the men to pick me up. He lifted me up by my arms.

I looked at the man who was "attacking" me. Blood pouring from my mouth and nose.

"If you refuse we might have to hurt some people that are very dear to you." the man said smirking.

"Who my family?" I said, not really caring.

"Nah, that would be dumb seeing that you don't interact with them much, what about that kid with the glasses?" The man said holding up a picture of Shinra and I.

I felt my heart race but I felt no worry for Shinra, Celty wasn't letting anybody hurt him.

I laughed. "Shinra is protected, there's no way you're killing him, trust me" I said feeling confident in the situation.

"Then what about that blonde boy eh?" he said … I felt my heart stop, my knees went weak and my face went blank.

"What blonde boy?" I tried to lie. "Shizu-chan? Go ahead kill him, I hate his stinkin guts" I lied trying to protect him. Shizuo might have had inhuman strength but he was still human, and shooting him in his heart or his head would've killed him.

"Don't play that bullshit, I gotta a picture of you goin' into his house at around 10pm and not coming out still almost 3am." The man said smirking as he showed me the photos.

"oh and this one was just taken today" he said as he showed me another picture, all being handed to him by one of the four other men.

It was a picture of me, sitting on Shizuo's lap, his hands around my waist, and me kissing him.

I felt everything stop. I couldn't lie my way out of this one.

"So you like boys huh?" the man laughed walking up to me kicking me in the stomach.

I felt myself coughing up blood onto the pavement as the man let me go.

I felt my "attacker" reach into my pockets and pull out my flick blades.

"tsk tsk tsk, a boy your age shouldn't be playing with knives…" he said slashing me across my face twice with one of them leaving an "x" shape.

"Let's see how it feels to be beaten with your own weapon eh" he said as he started using the knife to slash at my body repeatedly. Then he stabbed me in the leg.

I cried out in pain, I'd never felt so awful in my life. And then I found myself being kicked over and over.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked lowly.

"Kill you? No then our boss would kill us… he just wants us to beat you within an inch of your life, so you get his message properly and we won't have to worry about sending it again." he said stabbing me again, this time in my shoulder.

I thought this couldn't get any worse. Now in the back of mind I was just wishing someone would come to my rescue, but in the front of my mind I couldn't help but think about human these men were being. I liked it, but if only I didn't have to feel the pain.

Just then I saw what I thought was a street sign send two of the four random men flying.

The other two men were taken away by another street sign that came flying shortly after the first. My "attacker" and I both looked in the direction of where the signs came from. To see a shadowy figure in the night. I knew who it was immediately.

"Shizuo!" I shouted out at him.

"What the fu-" my attacker didn't get to finish, he was puched back at least 8 feet. Shizuo stomped over to him and held him by his collar.

"ARGHHH!" he exclaimed as he threw the man into the air.

I watched helplessly from the ground as Shizuo threw the man half way across Ikebukuro.

He then made his way towards me.

"Shizu-" I couldn't even finish. He had already had me in his arms.

"Shutup, I'll have you to Shinra in a bit." he said as he started walking.

I listened. Besides I wasn't in a good enough shape for fighting.

I felt myself loosing consciousness, the last thing I saw was Shinra shouting from his front door.

**Shizuo.**

"What the hell happened?" Shinra shouted as he motioned for me to bring Izaya inside. "What the hell did you do to him Shizuo?"

"I didn't do this" I said lowly. Much to Shinra's surpise. "then who?" he said motioning for me to lay Izaya down on his couch that he now had a big white blanket on it.

"These men, I don't know, all I know is that I was walking and I saw them beating the shit out of him and I knew that I had to stop it one way or another." I said looking at the smaller male as I gently set him down on the couch.

What the hell happened to you flea? Why were those men attacking you? And most importantly why were you letting them?

So many questions raced through my head. I didn't know what to say, let alone what to feel.

"Well thank god you got him here" Shinra said taking out a small pocket knife. He began to cut open Izaya's shirt as I silently sat there watching.

When he finally got his shirt off, he was covered in marks and bruises. Shinra ran his hands up his torso. I heard him gasp lowly.

"what is it?" I asked sounding a bit over concerned. "He's in really bad shape, internal bleeding, and some really bad bruising. It's almost like these people weren't trying to kill him, just hurt him as badly as possible, judging from the stab wounds in his shoulder and leg, they made sure to bypass any major artery or organ."

I nodded slowly completely understanding every word he said. "Dammit, I should've killed the guy … killed the others too. Killed them dead … Kill them deader than dead!" I shouted.

"So much for not liking him" Shinra mumbled. "Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him.

"Why, I'm only stating the truth here" he snapped. "IT'S NOT THE TRUTH I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I shouted so loud I could hear ringing in my own ears.

"Stop lying to yourself Shizuo!" he whipped around yelling back at me. "I'm not lying to myself!" I was still yelling but not as loud as loud as before.

"Shizuo, I know how hard it is for you .. But I'm serious, if you don't learn how to accept your feelings you'll never be able to live a peaceful life like you want to. You'll have to walk around shouldering all this pain and regret .. So please, while he's unconscious … it's just like talking to me while your alone … do you like him?"

I looked at Shinra .. God how much I hated it when he was right … I fucking hated it so fucking much!

I shook my fists as I slowly nodded my head, as if it was being restricted.

"what was that I can't hear you?" Shinra asked cupping his hand around his ear.

"I like Izaya okay? Are you happy now?" I said lowly.. I didn't care if Izaya was unconscious … I still had a bit of fear that he could hear me- and I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if he did.

Shinra had a victorious look on his face, he smiled a bit .. "I know you do .. I just had to hear you say it" he turned back to finish working on Izaya …

_**About two hours later (I hope you guys are liking this so far … I don't really adore it)**_

**Izaya.**

I looked up to see a bunch of bright lights stinging at my eyes. Where the hell was- ughh I was Shinra's, he was the only person I knew that had such bright ass lights in his house.

I groaned out trying to acquire someone's attention. But I wasn't expecting to see him here.

"shizu-chan" I exclaimed looking at the boy was over me, he face looked stern, like he was angry.. What he's angry at me?

I heard him sigh … followed by .. Was that … a smile? It was ..

"Thank goodness you're okay" Shizuo said his stern expression softened by the second.

Then I had remembered that I was attacked, and as soon as I remembered that I felt the pain from everywhere I was affected, especially on my shoulder and on my leg.

"you saved me Shizu-chan … why?" I asked

"Because if I didn't then who else would've" he blinked a few times

"But I thought you hated me, twice as much as you did when we first met, wouldn't you have wanted me to die?" I was curious ..

"I don't hate you flea" he said taking my hand in his … _[getting OOC starting now]_

"I like you" he said a sweet smile. His amber eyes gleaming under the bright ass lights.

I felt my heart race, Shizu-chan just said it … he said it …. He said it ….

"I- like you to.. Shizu-chan" I said squeezing his hand to make sure he was there.

I tried my hardest to lean up. I tried to reach my lips up to his … but I ended up kissing his chin instead … can you say derp?

He laughed at me, he bent down and placed a small kiss on my lips … That's all I need, all the pain in my body was gone …

I didn't know why … But this moment felt like a dream.

I'd forgotten about everything ….. Everything .. Because finally I had him. .. He was mine

Heiwajima Shizuo … was mine ..

**Okay there you go …(Sorry for the OOC-ness .. Normally I hate it) . It literally took me all day to write this .. I stopped and started again so many times :P …. I don't know if any of you know what tumblr is but If you do .. Follow my blog that I RP Shizuo on … .com**

**And Please don't forget to review my lovelys …**

**Bye~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've had a serious case of writers block T.T ... but now I am back and I am ready to get into this .. Oh and Happy New Years to you all~! I don't know if you've heard about the earthquake in Japan, but my heart goes out to any readers that may be there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters portrayed in this story.**

Chapter nine: It's a hate love relationship

**Izaya.**

I'd been in Shinra's house for a day now. No school, no home, no nothing. I haven't even left this spot. I'd probably be bored out of my skull if he wasn't always here.

He, Heiwajima Shizuo.

He would of course go home and go to school, but as soon as school was out, he'd come here. He'd sit by me and keep me entertained. It made me feel better knowing that at least somebody cared.

My bruises were healing quickly and my scratches were too. My stab wounds still rang with pain but I learned quickly to ignore it the best I can.

Shinra and Celty would keep me company as well, Celty would tell me silly jokes that you'd hear on an elementary school's playground, and Shinra would laugh as if he never laughed before.

He was so lovesick. But I guess it was okay, I didn't really care, seeing that love was never a feeling that had came naturally to me.

Today was a rainy day. I could see through the one window in the room, the grey sky that looked almost like a painting. While the little droplets would find their way down to solid ground.

I sighed as I heard the door to the room I was in creak open, letting the brighter lights from outside of the room peer in.

I opened my eyes wider, a tall, lanky silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Shizu-chan" I breathed as the figure came closer, until I could see his face.

His amber eyes were always filled with life no matter what, and his blonde hair was always so vibrant.

I saw the corner of his pale peach lips curl up, he bent down to my level and cocked his head to the side. Almost like a dog, awaiting instruction.

He was a dog, he was a filthy dog right? He had to be. Why? Because I hated him, he had to be a dog because I hated him.

"hi" he said lowly, it almost sounded like a whisper. Why the hell was he whispering, like he wanted to tell me a secret.

"Hello Shizu-chan~" I said in my usual tone, sarcastic when I'm really not.

His eyes locked onto mine and I felt all my thoughts slow. Why was it that those amber eyes were filled with so much emotion, when my eyes were cold and lifeless, as if I wasn't even alive to begin with.

His eyes were so dynamic, I just couldn't help but stare at them, they were like pools of caramel. Mine were like stone.

We were so different, that's why I hated him, but at the same time, it's what attracted me to him most.

He wasn't just different from me, he was different from everyone.

I never thought that I could feel anything for humans. They were so plain, but their reactions to everything was priceless. But I could never come to love one, I would tire of playing my mind games with them, being able to tell what they are going to do or how they are going to react.

But not with him. Not with Shizuo. I could do anything and everything to try and get a reaction out of him but in the end, his reaction is so different from what I'd wanted it to be. Yeah it annoyed me, but it fascinated me as well. He was really something, maybe even my favorite human out of them all.

He wasn't even human. No, for me, he was in a category all his own. He was mine. My toy. My plaything. My entertainment. He was everything I wanted, he was handsome, he was different, he expressed his opinion, and he wasn't afraid of me, he didn't treat me as if I belonged in an asylum, no he treated me like I was human, I was just a human he hated, but then again he did tell me that he liked me as well.

I felt a smile creep up on my face as I pushed myself up onto my elbow, moving closer and closer to his face until my lips were placed on his. I just wanted one moment. Without the roughness, with out the worry, I just wanted the bliss that would clear my mind of anything that shouldn't be there.

He quickly accepted my kiss, heh Shizu-chan always accepted, I don't think he could stand not to.

When I pulled away I kept my face in front of his, I didn't smile, I just looked into his eyes.

I stayed focused on him for so long, I could feel myself becoming lightheaded.

"Shizu-chan, can I ask you something." I said, his eyes became alert, I could see it, they reacted with him no matter what. If he smiled, they got brighter, If he was mad, they got stiff, if he was sad, they looked like they were getting dim, if he was emotionless, they looked like mine, cold.

"What?" he said blinking once or twice.

"Do you really like me?" I let the words roll off my tounge.

"yes" he said back. It really did catch me off guard, you'd think he'd prude about it and beat around the bush, but he was so straight forward.

"I hate you too though" he added. My eyes widened, I really wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Y-you do?" I said hunching back a bit.

"Yeah I do, that's why I'm so confused about … _us_" he looked away from me.

"I'm confused to" I agreed. "I guess it's just a hate, love relationship" I laughed a bit.

I fell back onto the bed Shinra had put me on, making a little 'thud' sound.

"Maybe I should get home" Shizuo said still keeping his gaze off me.

"Okay" I said, something inside me didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay, right here, by my side.

I watched helplessly as he exited, and as soon as he did I was in silence again. My only friend being the rain that tapped quietly on the window, my only friend now being the dim light that struggled to illuminate this small room. My only friend being myself, it's always been that way though, so I guess this was nothing new.

I let out a long sigh before turning over in the bed. I was beyond bored.

"Shinraaaa~!" I called out.

No answer.

"Celtyyyy-san~!" I called hoping to get a response from her.

No answer again.

Now I was curious.. Why weren't they answering me?

"Somebody? Anybody?" I called again.

"Shutup flea they left!" I heard the gruff voice call back.

My eyes widened.

"Shizu-chan?" I asked, but I was to low for him to hear me.

I saw him enter the room again.

"I was leaving but then I found a note saying that I had to watch you until they returned later on… apparently they went to see Shinra's father" He grumbled crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it across the room.

I had to admit, seeing his face made me feel a bit content.

"Come" I said reaching my arm out to him making a face.

He sighed before coming over to me.

"What?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lay with me" I said moving over a bit to give him some room.

His face looked shocked, he hesitated for a moment before moving to lay down right next to me.

We were both on our sides, facing each other. There were no words, it was like we were communicating through eye contact, and even that was enough for me. I moved in closer, being drawn to the heat coming from him.

"I really hate you Shizu-chan" I mumbled into his chest.

I held on tight, almost as if my life depended on it. I felt his hands come around my waist and pull me closer.

"I hate you too flea" he mumbled back to me.

We hated it each other.

And we always would.

**This chapter was awful.. I wanted to write it from Izaya's complete point of view though.. I don't know why but this story is NOT meeting my expectations and I just hate this. But all of your reviews make me feel like this story is going somewhere, and even though I know exactly where I want to take it .. You all make me want to write more and more.**

**So Please review~!**

**Byee~!**


End file.
